


Luz y oscuridad

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque uno era un traidor y el otro un héroe. Porque uno era un monstruo y el otro un rey. Porque uno era oscuridad y el otro era luz.





	Luz y oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda vez que escribo de estos dos aunque nunca más creí hacerlo y menos por diversión propia ya que nunca me han atraído de esta manera, y mi OTP de este fandom es el SasuHina, ah. Pero gracias a muchas imágenes NaruSasu he caído. Qué se le hace, ah.
> 
> Advertencia de temática AU y un posible y ligero OoC por parte de Sasuke.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

«Traidor.»

«Asesino.»

«Monstruo.»

Aquellos comentarios eran susurrados a sus espaldas incansablemente, ocultos bajo miradas recelosas, temerosas, falsas sonrisas y palabras de respeto mientras su sangre se agitaba llena de una rabia corrosiva y su porte se mostraba gélido cada vez que avanzaba por alguno de los pasillos del castillo de Konoha, siendo consciente del miedo y recelo el cual provocaba en la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pequeño reino.

Sasuke consideraba que en verdad eran unos estúpidos. ¿Le consideraban un traidor, un asesino? Indudablemente no conocían o, en todo caso, ni siquiera les interesaba la verdad aun después de hacerla pública.

«No entiendo cómo el rey le nombró su caballero personal.»

«El rey debe estar loco para confiar en un traidor.»

Diariamente surgían nuevos comentarios. Incesantes palabras las cuales le llenaban de rabia, de un oscuro odio el cual corroía su ser, haciéndole cuestionarse el porqué seguía allí, siendo el guardia real y caballero personal del rey aun a pesar de haber sido él quien asesinó al rey anterior. Y, al rememorar ello, una gélida y agria sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ellos tenían razón después de todo. ¿Acaso no era un traidor? ¿No había sido él quien asesinó al rey anterior, a un rey cruel y despiadado, corrompido por el poder? ¿No había sido él quien vengó la muerte de su familia, quien vengó las humillaciones hacia aquel idiota el cual siempre se auto proclamó su mejor amigo y quien siempre estuvo a su lado aun a pesar de la oscuridad que corroía su interior?

Definitivamente aquel quizás no era su lugar. Después de todo él era un hombre lleno de demonios del pasado, de oscuridad, de recuerdos llenos de sangre y venganza que jamás le abandonarían. Ellos tenían razón. ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Un asesino! No importaba cuánto luchara ahora por proteger al reino. No importaba que ahora luchara junto a él. Para muchos él siempre seguiría siendo tan solo un traidor el cual no debería manchar con su existencia al amado héroe del reino de Konoha.

Sin embargo, cuando en ocasiones unos ojos azules llenos de alegría y calidez se cruzaban con los suyos, cuando aquella alegre voz la cual algunas veces solía perderse en tonterías que le exasperaban, cuando aquella cálida y alegre risa parecía reverberar en cada resquicio de su ser, cuando esos labios le buscaban con ansias ignorando el aura de peligro que él emanaba, cuando aquel cálido cuerpo le poseía con pasión, cuando en esas noches en las cuales el pasado le atormentaba y entonces unos brazos le atraían hacia un cálido pecho ignorando la mirada de odio y la frialdad del Uchiha, permaneciendo en silencio mientras aquel hombre fingía leer y unas manos osaban reconfortarle, entonces, era justo en esos momentos en los cuales Sasuke recordaba las razones por las cuales seguía allí, siendo el caballero del rey, el compañero de aquel que había salvado al reino de cruentos invasores, el caballero del «héroe de Konoha»: Uzumaki Naruto, de aquel hombre el cual conocía su oscuridad, la aceptaba e incluso parecía burlarse de ella, fundiéndose en esta, transformando aquella pútrida oscuridad en paz, en un cálido sentir el cual solo aquel hombre podía otorgarle. Por ello, qué importaba si le llamaban monstruo. Qué importaba si le llamaban traidor. Habría de permanecer allí. Aquel era su lugar; siendo la oscuridad tras la luz que iluminaba el reino, la oscuridad que aquella luz «necesitaba», siendo la oscuridad que habría de proteger, de sumir en la más absoluta agonía a cualquiera que osara poseer a aquella luz puesto que solo él habría de poseerla, porque solo él le necesitaba de esa egoísta manera. Por ello, sin importar qué, solo él habría de ser la única oscuridad que aquella luz habría de anhelar.


End file.
